In daily life, many electronic components, such as the lighting emitting diodes (LED), the induction coil(s) or circuit(s), the central processing unit (CPU), etc., are applied to be assembled within many electrical or electronic devices. More particular, it is usually necessary to provide proper means of water proof if the electronic devices are designed to be operated under water or a humid environment condition. Generally, the electronic devices designed to be operated under water or a humid environment condition can be defined as water-proof electronic devices.
Under the background, among the most existing water-proof electronic devices, they usually comprises some inner electrical or electronic components, such as processing unit, sensing unit, induction circuit, driver IC, etc., which are not allowable for contacting with water. In General, these inner electrical components are assembled between two shells matched with each other, and then some sealing members, such as flexible seals, glue, tapes, etc., are provided to seal the gap(s) between the mentioned two shells.
In practice, it is still difficult to provide sufficient water-proof function via the sealing members, due to that there are still existing some clearance and holes between the sealing members and the two mentioned shells. Under this condition, once the electronic devices are operated under water or a humid environment condition, water will permeate into the shell and contact to the inner electrical or electronic components, and bring negative influence, such as generating internal short circuit(s) to make the whole electronic device be damaged or broken.
Even, in the some traditional water electronic devices, thermal melted glue may be applied to seal the gap(s) between the two mentioned shells, it is still to difficult to seal the gap(s) homogeneously due to that the thermal melted glue is a semi-fluid when it is heated to be melted. Therefore, generally speaking, it is still difficult to control the reliability of water proof to meet the specified requirements. Moreover, the marks of thermal melted glue will also make the final product of the electronic device present rough appearance.
Based on above description, the inventor is of the opinion that it is necessary to develop a new method to manufacture a new water-proof electronic device, in which the mentioned inner electrical and electronic components can be well package to resist water permeating, so as to prevent they from contacting with water when the electronic device is operated under water or the humid environment condition.